Corporate Interests
by herwhiteknight
Summary: "Unless Sarah comes to heel, Cosima will suffer," Rachel says this, knowing what Sarah's weakness has come to be; family. But more than this, her weakness is Cosima's safety. In fact, it's Cosima herself.


A/N: Another fic inspired by that quote, I just can't help myself, I'm sorry. Rachel said Cosima would suffer, but I'm pretty sure she implied that because of Cosima's suffering, Sarah would also suffer. The familial (cough, lover, cough) bond is strong between these two women and Rachel obviously knew that.

What makes me so nervous about season 2 now, though, after writing this... is that this situation could _actually _happen. A phone call of this nature might actually happen. And my heart hurts already seeing it on the screen. *cries*

* * *

"You've heard what Paul said, I assume," she said softly over the phone, "Are you willing to comply, Sarah?"

"I want no part of any deal, proclone," she hissed back, "You don't own us. Any of us."

"Really?" she replied, her voice cool and collected, "How long has it been since you've heard from your dear sister Cosima?"

Deathly silence for a moment. Then, "Where is she?! I swear, I'll bloody rip you-"

"It's curious," Rachel said, cutting off what was sure to be some sort of vulgar British terminology. _This woman, _she thought as she continued, _So easily bated. _"That you should mentioned ownership. Because I believe your.. geek monkey, as you have so fondly referred to her, has a few things to say about being... owned."

"Rachel, what in god's name have-" Sarah ranted, but the proclone was no longer paying attention as she handed the phone off to Daniel Rosen and made her way to a shadowed corner of the room.

"Wake up, clever one," Rachel called, her voice almost a soft caress directed to a figure slumped over in a wooden chair, hands bound and chin dropped onto her chest. "Your sister wishes to speak with you." She didn't specify that it was Sarah. She didn't need to; the DYAD already had the other one under their thumb.

At the mention of Sarah, Cosima's head jerked up, any evidence of previously inflicted injuries hidden in pitted darkness. "S.. Sarah?" she croaked, her throat obviously scratchy from crying out.

"That's right," Rachel nodded, putting her hand out for the phone. It appeared in her palm and she held it close to Cosima's face, throwing her hollowed out cheeks and sunken eyes into greater relief. "She's on the phone right now. Why don't you say hello? I'm sure it's been too long since the both of you have talked."

"Sarah?" Cosima asked again, her voice a little more steady, but broken enough for Sarah to recognize a notable difference.

"Cosima? C-Cos?" she replied, her own voice cracking as well with panic and fear. So much fear. "Oh god... are you alright?! Bloody hell, what have they done to you?!"

"I think... Sarah! You can't give her anything, do you hear me?!" she started, disoriented at first before realizing the situation at hand. "I think they're trying to use me as leverage, but whatever happens, you can't-!"

_Crack!_

"Cosima? Cosima!" Sarah shouted over the phone, frantic. There was a crash in the background as well; Sarah's physical release of her helpless rage.

Suddenly, Rachel was at Cosima's ear, her breath hot against the shell of her ear. "That was a warning, girl," she hissed fiercely, "Play along, or I will end this little chat."

"I'm fine Sarah," Cosima cut off Sarah's shouting and obscenities, trying to control her shaking, resulting in a flat tone that of which Rachel herself would be proud. "You need to help me."

"Of course, Cos, anything, please, just tell me what it is-"

"You need to agree to Rachel's terms," Cosima's monotone words rising above Sarah's emotional pleading.

Silence reigned once again across the line, but this time, Sarah's fear and rage was palpable. "Gods... Cosima, this isn't... what have they done to you?! Please, just.. just stay strong, yeah? I'll storm the whole bloody institute, you just need to hang on long enough until I can find you, 'kay? Just.. I'll get you out, please just-"

The rest of her words were drowned out by Cosima's agonized scream.

_"Cosima!"_

"The next time you resist, Sarah," Rachel stated coldly, bringing the phone back up to her ear to block out some of Cosima's whimpering, "She wont have a voice left to scream with. Are we understood?" Nothing but agonized sobbing greeted her as a response. _Pathetic. _"Good," she finished, then hung up.

Her next words were directed to Cosima as she walked behind the dreadlocked woman's chair. "Come now," she crooned, deftly untying her bonds. "Wipe those tears darling. You've done so well."

The ropes coiled to the floor with an oddly sinister slithering noise. Cosima rubbed her wrists and sniffed once as she nodded. "I can't help but miss her sometimes Rachel."

Rachel tutted for a moment. "Hush, none of that talk Cosima," she admonished gently, "With your little performance, I'm sure she will be much more cooperative. And then you will see her again, very soon. I'll make sure of it." Cosima nodded once more, her expression absent. "Good," she purred once more, offering her hand to the other woman, "Come along now." And, blinded by the science, Cosima took her hand and followed Rachel to bed.


End file.
